


Evolution

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Imported, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: He doesn't think about people like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic to break up my fic drought. Unbeta'd. 200 words. Wheee. Inspired by [](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[pirateexchange](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/)'s new [wallpaper](http://www.livejournal.com/community/john_elizabeth/162920.html). (Wallpaper has non-plotspoilery images from season 2. Ficlet does not.)

Title: "Evolution"  
Author: Little Red  
Rating: PG  
Category: Sheppard/Weir UST. All fluff warnings apply.  
Summary: He doesn't think about people like this.  
Author's Note: Flashfic to break up my fic drought. Unbeta'd. 200 words. Wheee. Inspired by [](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**pirateexchange**](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/)'s new [wallpaper](http://www.livejournal.com/community/john_elizabeth/162920.html). (Wallpaper has non-plotspoilery images from season 2. Ficlet does not.)

  
He thinks she's beautiful.

This is weird in his world; John doesn't think that about women. Hot, yes. Sexy, sure. _Beauty_ is something reserved for panoramic vistas of open space or Antarctic snowdrifts and, when he was four years old, perhaps for his mother.

But Elizabeth is something else. He admires her too much for "hot," and while he might think of her as sexy after enough alien moonshine to drink or at a certain time of night alone, their respective positions make that an inappropriate thing for him to label her.

So she's beautiful, and that's not the strangest thing. She's smart. She's kind. She's funny, in a bit of an awkward way, but she always gets his jokes.

She trusts him to be better than he is.

Sometimes -- often -- it even works.

He doesn't think about it often, doesn't lose whole days or nights to contemplating all the things he thinks or feels about her, but sometimes, for a little while, he does. Since he has never thought it before at all, that's still pretty impressive.

He's changing, slowly, under the twin burdens of command and not letting her down.

Someday, he'd like to thank her.


End file.
